Under A Paper Moon
by Zayren Heart
Summary: If he knew that making her wash him would turn out like it did, he would have definitely done it sooner...Sides/OC One-Shot for ChocoKoko.


Under a Paper Moon

Transformers

Sideswipe/OC

**0-0-0**

_Me and you, living under a paper moon  
>'Cause real life just isn't right<br>Let's fabricate  
>Me and you, living under a paper moon<br>'Cause real life just isn't right  
>Let's get away<em>

**0-0-0**

* * *

><p>Mei-Xing couldn't believe the situation she had gotten into. Sideswipe, that stupid robot, had blackmailed her. Into giving him a car wash. How, she didn't even remember. All she knew was that she was dressed very scantily in short shorts and a tank top and Sideswipe's holo-form was grinning at her from his place on his hood.<p>

"_I'm going to kill you_," she muttered in Chinese as she neared. His grin widened and she groaned when she remembered that he knew every language.

"_Well come on, I'm dirty_," he teased. Sighing, she dipped her sponge into the bucket of soapy water and prepared herself for humiliation.

"_Why am I washing you, anyways?_" she asked him as she ran the sponge across his hood. Was that her imagination or did the car just shudder? Shrugging it off, she continued.

"_Because I'm _dirty_ and need to be cleaned,_" he explained, not minding having to use Chinese with her. Sighing, the petite girl scrubbed at a particularly dirty spot on his body, making him jump and give off a squeak. "Hey, careful!"

"Sorry," she muttered.

Sideswipe couldn't help buy eye the scantily clad female that was washing his real body. He knew it hadn't been right, blackmailing her into washing him, but he just couldn't resist. She was just so cute when she was mad. And seeing her in those clothes, which were so unlike her, certainly helped matters. Of course, he didn't really expect her to be so…upset, over it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he quickly decided that he would pay her back later.

After Mei-Xing made sure the Corvette Stingray's body was meticulously clean and dirt-free, even to Sideswipe's specifications, she quickly left the hangar where she washed him and went back to her room to change. Getting comfortable in long black sweat pants and a dark pink wife-beater, she sat at the desk in her room and tried to work on the homework she had. Unfortunately for her, though, her mind only wanted to stay on one topic. The sleek silver Corvette Stingray she had met that fateful day back in China.

She couldn't help but feel attracted to Sideswipe, in more ways than one. Sure, he was hot, in both human and Autobot form, but there was something…deeper, there. He had a genuine _want_ to protect people. Even though he was a prankster through and through, there was just something about the way he acted that drew Mei-Xing to him. And as much as she tried to fight it, it was getting harder and harder for her. Sighing, she tried to concentrate on her school work, only to be interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Sideswipe? What you do here?" she asked in her choppy English. He grinned at her as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm here to make up for what I made you do earlier," he said. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

"Mei-Xing," he sighed, shaking his head with a laugh. "I know you didn't want to wash me earlier. So, I'm here to take you somewhere and plead for your forgiveness!" he explained. She glared slightly and shook her head.

"I have work to do," she told him as she gestured to her paper covered desk. The Chinese girl had to admit, though, the thought of leaving it behind and going with the Autobot was sounding better and better with each passing second.

"Oh come on, a break won't hurt you!" he whined, eyes pleading with her. "C'mon Mei, I really want to do this for you." His eyes brightened in intensity when she reluctantly nodded her head. "Great! Get a jacket and some shoes, and let's go!"

After she had grabbed a thin jacket and her sneakers, she allowed herself to be pulled out of her room by Sideswipe. She blushed when she realized that he was holding her hand. Sideswipe smiled down at her as he opened the passenger side door to his true form. "Okay, ready for this?" he asked as he appeared in the driver's side.

"Ready for what?" she asked warily. It wasn't that she didn't _trust_ him, per se, it was just that she didn't want to be at the end of yet another joke from him.

"You'll see," he winked at her. "You'll love it, I promise. No jokes this time." By the look in his eyes, Mei-Xing could do nothing but trust him as he drove out of the city limits.

An hour had passed and Sideswipe was still driving. Not many words were spoken between the two. Finally, the silver vehicle pulled off onto a dirt road, going slowly as to not scratch his paint. Mei-Xing turned sideways in her seat.

"Sides, where are we going?" she asked him. "Are we here?" She looked around at her surroundings. As far as she could see through the tinting on his windows, they were far out from any streetlights, giving the duo a clear view of the stars in the sky. That was nice. She wasn't used to seeing the stars like this. Especially back in China, where the many street lights and buildings blocked the sky from view. She had forgotten how beautiful it was.

"We're here, Mei," Sides told her as he parked himself under a medium-sized tree. He motioned for her to stay in the car as he got out and went to the trunk, digging something out and disappearing on the other side of the tree. No matter how hard she pulled, Mei-Xing couldn't manage to get the door opened. Huffing, she sat back in the comfortable leather seats with her arms crossed. Not five minutes later, the doors unlatched and Sideswipe's holo-form appeared by the door, holding out a hand for her.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, taking it and allowing herself to be pulled from the car. Grinning, her crush stepped behind her and folded his hands over her eyes. "Sideswipe!" she protested.

"Relax, Mei. I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered in her ear, making goose bumps appear on her skin and her knees weaken. She nodded her head absentmindedly and allowed her to lead her wherever he wanted to take her. A short walk later, he released her eyes. "Okay, open your eyes."

She did so, and couldn't help but gasp. In front of her, situated on a classic red plaid blanket, was a simple, wooden picnic basket. They apparently had been going uphill because they were on high ground that showed the city lights as a thin line on the horizon. The moon shone brightly overhead.

"Sideswipe…" she muttered breathlessly. He smiled brightly at her as he stood beside her, arms crossed behind his back.

"You like it, then?" he asked eagerly. "I heard that this was a common practice among the humans, called a picnic, and I thought it would be the perfect apology." He rubbed the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed. "Mikaela helped me out…"

"I love it," she grinned, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. Shocked, Sideswipe stood still for a moment before allowing his arms to cross over her skinny waist.

"I'm glad," he murmured. Realizing what she had done, Mei-Xing blushed and stepped away from him, sitting down in the traditional Chinese style on the blanket.

"So, what did you bring to eat?"

"Well, I wasn't sure exactly what you liked, so I brought a variety…" He opened the basket and took out foods traditional in both China and America. She smiled shyly up at him.

"It looks great," she muttered, taking an onigiri in her hand and taking a bite.

"You know, I was afraid that you'd yell at me again," he admitted, staring up at the moon. She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why?" she asked, secretly admiring the way his brilliant blue eyes caught the light of the moon.

"Well," he raised his eyes to meet hers. "I seem to have a knack for pissing you off," he laughed weakly. "I was afraid that you wouldn't like this…"

The petite girl scooted herself closer and placed a hand on top of his hesitantly. "_Sideswipe, I would have to be extremely stupid not to like what you have done for me. Anyone would be stupid not to like this. No one…no one has ever done anything like this for me before,"_ she told him quietly, looking down.

"Mei-Xing," Sideswipe started, cupping her cheek in his hand and bringing her face up to look him in the eye. "I would be honored if you allowed me to do things like this for you more often. A pretty girl like you definitely deserves it," he grinned. She was shocked. Was he asking her what she thought he was?

"Sides…what do you mean?" A faint blush swept across the holo-form's cheeks.

"I like you," he told her. "A lot. And, I was wondering if you felt the same way?" he asked, looking away from her. The last thing he wanted was to get rejected, but you never knew until you asked, right?

The dark haired girl was shocked. Sideswipe actually had _feelings_ for her? She hadn't even thought he would like a girl like her romantically. But she couldn't help the elated grin that stretched across her face. Placing her hand over his that was still cupping her cheek tenderly, she leaned in and did something she never thought she would get the chance to do.

She placed her lips on top of his own.

Sideswipe froze in shock for only a moment until his processor caught up with what was happening, then he allowed his lips to mold against hers.

"So, does this mean I can be your boyfriend?" he asked cheekily as they separated. Rolling her eyes, Mei-Xing answered in the only way she needed too; by placing her lips on his once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** One-Shot for ChocoKoko, for her story Shanghai's Sideswipe. I'm taking requests! It doesn't have to be for Transformers, either.

Hope you like it.

Review and Fav.

-ZH


End file.
